


The Dragon Zone

by Calcu22



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: But if you haven't listened to the adventure zone please don't read this, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, IPRE lands in Thedas, Multi, Taako is so done with everything, so if you don't know much about DA you might be okay?, there is going to be a lot of friendships in this and I didn't feel like taging them all, there is major spoilers, this is going to be mainly TAZ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: The Starblaster lands in Thedas.





	1. Cycle 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Taako go on a field trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tansy and Dasy (wow that almost rhymes) for Beta'ing chapter 1-4!

The strings of lights faded and Magnus was back. Lup and Barry were no longer spooky, and Taako was already being attacked by hugs most of the crew.

“Alright, I get it. You all missed cha’ boy.” Taako complained as he patted Merle on the head.

“You know it.” Lup pulled Taako out of the group hug by wrapping her arm around his shoulders, yanking him down as she tried messing up his hair once his hat fell off.

“More like you missed my cooking... did Luce and Dav get the light at least?” 

Lup allowed Taako the space to get back up, but she still stayed next to him. Not that Taako was complaining. It was way better having his sister in the flesh.

“It was a close call, but after you and Magnus... caught their attention, we were able to grab the Light and keep it safe for the rest of the month.” Lucretia explained, still being hugged by Magnus.

Or more like keeping Magnus from continuing to hug Taako. 

“Nice, one more for team Taako.”

“Wrong, we were going with interLupers. Right Babe?”

“Inter- what? That does even make sense Lulu.”

“Ah, well-” Barry started to say before Taako raised his hand.

“Nope. That is unfair. You can’t have people you are actively having sex with vote.”

“Alright.” Davenport walked to them, having set the Starblaster in orbit around the new planet. “It is good to see you two back with us, and let’s try making this year a good one.”

Taako rolled his eyes at Dav’nport’s efforts in trying to be professional, but it was somewhat nice to see the habit still sticking around. It was something that Taako could rely on.

They would probably have a few days before the Light falls, so after they all had breakfast together, Magnus offered taking the first light watch while the others explore the new planet. Taako figured the burly kid was only doing it so that he would be ready for when the light fell, but there was no reason to argue about it. Taako just went along with the flow of the conversation, and ended up going landside with Lup, Barry, and Lucretia.

It was another populated world with cities and food ( _ thank fucking dan _ ). It seemed like there was mostly humans from what they gathered by a quick flyby, but stopping into one of the cities showed there were some elves and dwarfs. But...

“Move it knife-ear!” Some asshole snapped as he pushed Lup out of the way.

“Knife ear? Well that’s a new one. It would be dope as hell if I could stab people with my ears,” Lup commented as Barry glared like he was going to punch the guy.

“So it’s one of those places.” Lucretia sighed, her excitement at seeing the new town draining fast.

“Eh, it happens. No reason to waste your time worrying about it.”

Taako took the lead in an effort to get the group moving again. It wasn’t like their homeworld was without their racial stereotypes about elves or others. By the time their humans were born, stuff like that was already considered rude as fuck. From the lack of electricity and running water, Taako figured this world was just behind the times.

The few maps that they were able to get called the biggest land mass Thedas. Then there were a bunch of countries that Taako didn’t bother learning the names of as he listened to all the Nerds talk. He did pay attention long enough to hear something about Magic being outlawed in public, but it’s not like that will change how Taako acts.

The Light of Creation fell the next day.

“Alright. I triangulated the light falling here,” Barry pointed to a town on one of the maps that says Haven. “Should be within a 50 mile radius from the town.”

“Good work. Is there any other building far from the town?” Davenport asked, but it was Lucretia who answered.

“There is a temple within walking distance. But I heard that there is a political meeting taking place there this week.”

“Well, that’s not great. We should have one or two people check that out, someone in the town, and I could check the mountains.”

“Oh! I call dibs on Lup in the town!” Magnus called out, already throwing his arms over Lup’s shoulders.

Lup was grinning right back at the big guy.

“That’s... alright. Just no explosions or fights, even if the other person was being an evil dictator.”

“I’ll make no such promise.” Lup said and Taako laughed when Davenport facepalmed.

“Taako, Barry? Can I trust you two to go check out the temple and not cause any trouble?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll keep the nerd quiet.” Taako said as he waved Davenport off.

“Okay. Lucretia and Merle you can help me search the mountains. I’ll be back to pick you guys up at sunset unless there is an emergency.” Davenport said, and they all got ready.

Taako didn’t bother bringing too much stuff along. His hat and wand got remade each cycle along with him, so if Taako beefs it again, it’s not like they’ll be lost. Not to mention that Barry has a bag of holding that has stuff. The only things Taako took out of his room were spell components and a bag of Fantasy M&Ms.   

“Are you guys ready?” Barry asked, still wearing his denim jeans and red robe.

“Let’s get this over with. Taako could do with another cycle to chill.” 

“Yeah, it has been a while...” Barry said before his turned red from the surprise kiss Lup gave him.

“Stay safe you two.”

“I should be tell you that Miss. ‘jumps off the ship to test my new powers’. ” Taako said as he gave his sister a quick hug, just in case.

“Hey, at least I waited until the end of the cycle.” Lup said with a smile that almost reached her eyes.

Taako rolled his eyes as the Starblaster landed in a empty field covered in snow. Magnus was the first one off, getting down to scoop up a snowball before Lup beat him to it. Taako was perfectly fine using Barry as a meat shield. That’s what brother-in-laws were for right?

“Good luck guys!” Lucretia called out from the deck as the ship took off once more.

“Should... should we get going?” Barry asked, not even fazed when a snowball hit him square in the check.

“Fiiiine.” Lup dropped her snow on the ground, stepping in line with Taako.

“We should come back and make a snowman... or even better, a snow dog!”

“I guess we could if we find the Light. It doesn’t seem like this world has any way to get into the sky, so we don’t have to worry about that even if there is resistance after we take it.” 

They walked together out of the field and onto a major road for a good hour before there was a fork in the road and they went their separate ways. 

“How much do you want to bet that they do blow something up?” Taako asked at one point, surprising Barry enough that he almost lost his footing. 

“I-i’m not going to bet on Lup... they know how to be serious.”

Taako just kept staring.

“...Um, 5gp?”

“That’s it? Your loss my dude.” 

The road got more and more narrow as they continued, the temple finally in sight along with groups of people walking there. There were some soldiers different than the ones they have seen in towns on one side, and some robe wearing fashion disasters on the other side. 

Taako took one look at Barry before casting Invisibility on the both of them in order to slip by without any trouble. Once inside the temple it was harder to get past all the people without being bumped into, but they were able to slip into an empty room.

“Okay, it seems like most of the people are on this level. Do you wanna head up or down first?”

“For sure up. People always keep their weird shit in the basement.” 

“I... guess? We should put a disguise on, probably the light armor with the green that the guards were wearing.” Barry suggested, and Taako agreed with minimal complaining. 

It was fairly easy for the two to check out the higher rooms. Most were empty, and besides Taako nabbing a few things here and there for later, nothing really happened until they reached the top of the tower. 

“Someone! Help!” A elderly women’s voice cried out and Barry started running to the door to help.

“Oh fucking shit,” Taako pulled out his wand and he followed because he wasn’t going to let his sister’s boytoy die this soon into the cycle on count of him being stupid.

The huge double doors opened and everything went to hell.


	2. Haven Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is just a spooky boy who wants to help his friends.

Barry regained consciousness in his lich form to find the temple was  _ gone _ . The only things left were a few pillars and a unstable portal to the plane of magic right in the middle, going all the way up to the sky. 

Which was bad on so many levels Barry couldn’t even begin to list them out. 

When he rushed into the room with Taako only a step behind, Barry wasn’t expecting to walk into some type of sacrificial ritual. The women who was calling for help was suspended in the air, her life force being siphoned off by an artifact held by some guy who had crystals growing out of his body. Barry casted Hold Person on the crystal man, and the other people who were just watching. The women was released and Taako caught the orb with a mage hand. 

The crystal guy was yelling at them, Taako said something sarcastic before the orb touched his hand. Barry remember yelling as the artifact discharged  _ in Taako’s hand _ and...

“Shit.”

Looking around at what was left, and with Takko having been at the epicenter of it, it was unlikely that he...

“Taako?!”

Barry was back at ground level just as Taako fell face first after  _ walking out of the unstable portal _ . Barry’s relief at seeing that his brother was still alive was soon trampled by the fact there was something glowing with magical energy in Taako’s hand, and that there were soldiers all around them.

“Oh, um... Hi?” Barry lifted his spectral hand in a wave, which only put the soldiers more on edge.

“Demon!” 

“What? No! I’m not a demon I’m a... well that wouldn’t sound much better... um... I’m Barry?”

The guard in the front raised her hand as the soldiers behind her readied their attack.

“Wait! You- you should help my... help this guy I don’t know, then I’ll leave!” Barry moved so he was no longer obscuring their view of Taako, but also was ready to protect him if need be.

There was a gasp, and the leader of the group walked up to Barry with her sword drawn. Barry floated back slightly since while he was all too used to Magnus takes swings at him in this form, it was  weird having a sword pass through you like it was nothing.

“Is that elf the one who caused this, Demon?”

“Um, it’s Barry and we had nothing to do with this... We just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or well... We were trying to help this woman who was being used as... some sort of sacrifice?”

“Woman? Are you talking about the Divine?”

“Uh, maybe? She- she was wearing a fancy hat-thing and... I don’t mind telling you more since this is bad and I understand that you want to find out what happened but, can it wait until Ta- this stranger is safe?” 

The woman stared at him intently, before lowing her sword so it was no longer to his face.

“You will stay here demon, and if we have questions we will come for you. Understand?”

“Yes. That’s- I’ll just stay here.” Barry lied.

The woman kept staring at him, but did wave over two of her people to carry Taako. Ironically, they were wearing the armor that Barry and Taako copied, though now that Taako was unconscious the spell was no longer active. Barry watched as they left, waiting until he was sure they couldn’t see him any more, before going invisible. 

Just like he thought, the soldiers were heading back to Haven. Barry wasn’t liking the way that Taako’s ears were twitching in his sleep, something he only saw that one cycle he got badly poisoned and ended up dying after a week of suffering. 

It was because of that mark on Taako’s hand.

It was the same hand that Taako used to grab that Artifact from his mage hand. A quick arcana check relieved that it was like a piece of the plane of magic was suck there. But if that was the case, Taako should have been died the moment it happened. 

Something else was going on, and Barry hoped there was someone in this group that could help. Otherwise it would just be Barry and Lup trying to figure out how the magic in this world evolved to the point where something like this could happen.

Barry kept close to Taako, keeping an eye out for Magnus and Lup when they finally entered the town’s walls. The sun had long set, but there was a chance they were looking to see if Taako and him survived the explosion. 

“Someone get the Apothecary!” The woman called out, and there was a quick scramble to get out of her way as she continued walking, straight into a small hut.

“Lie the Elf down there.”

“Ser, you don’t really believe that demon. This elf must have killed the Divine.”

“I need to know what happened; know who killed the Divine and all those people. This Elf is a witness, and we need him alive to find the truth.” The woman said, and it was clear that no one else would be questioning her.

The door opened and Barry turned at the same time as the women to see a bald elven man sitting in the doorway.

“I asked for Apothecary Adan.”

“My apologies, but I am someone with a unique understanding of the Fade. If you wish to keep this elf alive, my services will be needed.” 

“An apostate then.” The woman said before grunting, “If you wish to help then do so.”

She walked out with her soldiers just as the Elf moved to kneel next to Taako. He went straight for the mark on Taako’s hand and started mumbling an incarnation. Barry got closer, wondering just what he was casting, when there was another discharge of magic.

Taako whimpered, but otherwise was unresponsive.  

“Shit. You a mage?”

An elderly human male walking in, closing the door as he dropped a box of potions and ingredients. 

“My name is Solas.” The bald elf said, going back to his work with Taako.

“Right. Well, I’m the one they sent to keep this elf from keeling over. Is that glowing hand thing going to be a problem?”

“The ‘glowing hand thing’ is the problem. One that I am attempting to solve.”

Barry now recognised the incantation as something similar to a very condensed dispel magic spell. Solas must be trying to keep the planar magic contained in the mark, keeping it from poisoning the rest of Taako’s body. 

“And what do I need to do? Lady Cassandra was very clear she wanted me to help.”

“Keep his body healthy enough to continue fighting. Treat this like a sickness. A fever if you will.”

“If I ignore his hand, it does look like it. Shallow breathing, fast heart rate, clammy...” Adan listed off as he checked Taako’s pulse and started pulling out some dried herbs.

Barry hovered above them. Barry had learned a few things from Merle about healing, but they haven't had time to check the local fona. The leafy green plant seemed to be the basis of all the potions that Adan made, but there was a good reason why Barry never got into botany. 

What Solas was doing made more sense since Barry can recognize what he was attempting to do. It was still odd how there just so happened to be a magic user, a mage as they were called here, who was able and willing to help. Lucretia did mention that the meeting at the temple was between two groups in the  ongoing anti-magic war. Solas could have been one of them, but then why wasn’t he at the temple? 

Barry wanted to ask, but he wasn’t going to do something that could compromise Taako’s chances of being healed. Nor was Barry willing to leave his brother alone with the strangers. Maybe once Taako was awake he can send a signal to the Starblaster that they were alright. 

The night passed without any improvement on Taako’s part. He didn’t get worse, but when Solas left in the morning saying his ‘work was done,’ Barry almost lost control.

Adan stayed the whole time. He had an assistant, a young elf that Barry wasn’t sure was even past her 100 years, that dropped off food and would give Adan a short break. When the sun set again Taako was still unresponsive, but Adan commented that his pulse and breathing were normal.  

It was calm enough that Barry considered whether it would be safe for him to leave. Lup needed to know that Taako was still alive, and it might not be a bad idea to have Merle do a quick look over. But since nothing really went according to plan for Barry (or anyone in their family), Taako started thrashing in his sleep.

Adan didn’t change his routine. He just kept writing his notes, checking the potions he was brewing, and making sure Taako wasn’t dead. So it really wasn’t Barry’s fault that when Taako started muttering about Lup he made himself visible in an attempt to comfort his friend. 

“Taako, it’s okay. Lup is fine. She’s... probably back at the ship by now. She’s fine.” Barry whispered as he tried to get Taako to calm down.

“Maker’s breath.”

Barry turned his head to see Adan backed up to the wall staring at him in horror.

“Oh shit, um, sorry. I-I’m Barry? I’m not here to... I’m just here to help. I didn’t mean to... startle you.”

“Demon. You’re a Demon.” Adan said as he started moving to the door.

“Wait! I’m not a Demon! My name is Barry Bluejeans and I promise you I am not here to harm anyone! I just want to make sure Taako’s okay.”

That didn’t seem to relax Adan, but it did stop his from rushing out the door.

“If you’re not a demon then what are you? What do you want?”

“I told you, I just want Taako to stay alive. And I’m... well... I’m kinda like a ghost?” Barry said, since if they knew what a lich is here, that wouldn’t help make them think he wasn’t evil.

“Andraste’s tit, you were one of thoese people who died in the conclave.” 

“Uh, yes. I was at the temple when it... exploded.” Barry said, noticing that Taako seemed to be sleeping deeply once more.

“I can... If I’m making you uncomfortable I can leave,” Barry offered, but to his surprise Adan shook his head.

“If you’re a ghost you probably can just go invisible. I would rather have you where I can keep an eye on ya.”

“Oh. Alright then.” 

Barry lowered himself on the other side of Taako’s bed, making it look like he was sitting in a chair. Adan didn’t attempt to talk to Barry, and it would look like he was just ignoring him if it weren’t for the side-eyes he got every time he moved a little. For the rest of the night the only time Barry would talk was when Taako was having another nightmare. 

It made Barry feel completely useless.

* * *

 

Merle was the one who spotted the light sitting in some long forgotten ruin. It sat elegantly on top of the wolf statue, something Lucretia would have taken the time to draw if it wasn’t for that explosion that went off.

“Ah, damn it. That was in the direction of the town.” Davenport said, and even Lucretia giggled at how their captain looked so resigned. 

“You did think it was a good idea to put Magnus and Lup together.” Lucretia couldn’t help but point out.

Even if she ended up losing the bet with Taako and Merle. Honestly Lucretia thought the two would be more preoccupied with helping starving kids, but they did have a bad habit of egging each other on. 

“Wait captain, isn’t that a little past the town?”  Lucretia asked when they got the Light back on the ship and they could see the remiends of the explosion.

A huge rip in the sky trembled with magical energy and every so often sent a bolt down to the ground. 

“We’re heading back to the rendezvous point. Hopefully everyone else will get back there instead of trying to figure out what that is on their own.”

When they got to the field only Lup and Magnus were there, Lup looking very worried.

“People are saying it came from the Temple,” she said as soon as the bridge dropped.

“Anything from Taako or Barry?”

Both shook their heads.

“Alright. We can do a fly-by and see what happened,” Davenport told them, already getting into his seat.

They were unable to get too close due to the turbulence that the portal to the plane of magic (as Lup told them) caused. But it was clear to see that the temple was no longer standing.

“Fuck.”


	3. The Wrath of Heaven part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako wakes up and is not very happy about any of this.

Taako woke up to a burning sensation in his right hand. Even worse than that one time they got into Merle’s stash and Taako thought it would be a great idea to take a pan out of the oven without mits. 

“Taako? I think they are going to try questioning you now... I’ll stay nearby if you need any-”

The door opened and when Taako opened his eyes, Barry wasn’t there.

“You’re awake.” Two humans walked in with a bunch of soldiers behind them. 

Taako looked down to see, yes he was chained up to the bed, but it shouldn’t be too hard to escape. His hand was also glowing which was just  _ great. _

“Tell me what happened. Now.” The dark hair women demanded, but all Taako could do was look at her hair.

“I’m diggin the pixie cut with the braid. Very cool. But do you sleep with your hair like that? ‘Cause I can only imagine the rat tail that strip of hair will produce.”

The warrior glared at him, getting right in his face.

“The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead... Expect for you.”

“Sucks for them,” Taako commented right before she grabbed his hand and held it up.

“Explain this.”

“What the fuck?!”

There was magic coming out of his hand. And not like, ‘oh i’m going to cast a spell on your ass type of magic’, but ‘hey I want to see what would happen if I open a dimension door  _ inside someone’s hand _ ’.

“What the fuck did  _ you do _ ?”

“We did nothing. That was found on you after the conclave exploded. Now tell us the truth. What. Happened.”

As much as Taako would love to continue the goofs, he didn’t want to end up as a kebab. But the last thing Taako remembered was walking up to the temple in order to look for the light with Barry then...

Nothing.

“...Don’t remember, but it wasn't cha’boy’s fault. Even I’m not dumb enough to so something like this.” Taako waved the glowing hand, jingling the chain. 

“What do you mean you  _ don’t remember _ !” 

Taako flinched back as the woman got way into his zone, but before Taako could think to Blink the hell out the other woman pulled her back.

“We need him Cassandra.” The hooded lady said, and a lot more went unsaid as the two stared at each other.

“Now this is starting to sound like a cult. You sure this wasn’t your people’s doing?”

“The cult that was once here is long gone, but perhaps if you were to tell us what you do remember, we can figure this all out.” The hooded lady said, doing a good job of angry cop and scary cop.

“There  _ used  _ to be a cult. Awesome. That is just what I wanted to hear.”

“This is serious! Answer the question and I will promise a fair trial,” the one called Cassandra said, looking like he wanted to punch Taako.

“Well I’ve had my share of ‘fair’ trails, but...” Taako said as he thought back.

He was goofing with Barry. 

They got into the temple.

Then they...

Then...

“I was running... Someone, some _ thing _ was chasing me. Then... some woman was glowing like she cast radiant light on herself, which is not as cool as it sounds let me tell you-”

“A woman?”

“Yeah? A female human with a fancy-ass hat and she reached out to help me up but...” Taako shook his head.

He may not have the best memory ever, but this was probably not normal.

Cassandra apparently decided she had heard enough and pulled the hooded lady back, whispering something about troops and a rift to her. With a nod, both looked back at Taako who was NOT happy about this, the hooded lady left with most of the troops.

Cassandra marched back to him with keys this time, and started unlocking his cuffs. 

“So  _ where _ do you want me to go?” Taako asked and Cassandra grunted as he pulled him onto his feet.

“It would be easier to show you,” Cassandra said, as if she thought Taako was just going to go along with this.

Of course her hand was on his back and Taako still felt like his hand was on fire. Not the best combination when trying to get away from a weird cult/army, but Taako had dealt with worst.

And died, so maybe he would see where this takes him.

Outside there was soldier doing soldiery things and Taako wasn’t sure what the big deal was until he followed Cassandra’s gaze up.

“Wow, you guys are doubly fucked.” 

It was like his hand, only way bigger and in the sky. It was scary how similar it was to the world they went to when Lup and Barry became liches. Only it seemed that it was slowly leaking into his plane rather than just cutting through it. Still bad, but who knows, maybe someone could fix it before it was too late.

“We call it ‘the Breach’. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.”

“Demons huh.” 

Taako has seen his share of demons, but they normally live in the Astral plane, not the plane of Magic. Most world have no sentient beings in the plane of Magic, but that only made this an even bigger problem.

“Yes. And it’s not the only rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

“You think an explosion caused that?” Taako asked in disbelief because that was the wildest thing he had heard all day.

An explosion so big it literally breaks through the fabric of the planes? Taako may not be a plane nerd like his sis and Barry, but he knew that was unlikely. 

“Do you know it was something else?” Cassandra asked, once again glaring at Taako.

“Nope. I only know that the explosion was caused by whatever did make that butt crack in the sky there.”

Cassandra glared at him some more before grunting again.

“Regardless of the cause, unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

“Yeah, no shit sher-” Just as Taako was saying his very cool comeback, his hand felt like it was going to explode.

Taako fell to his knees with a scream. It felt like his veins were on fire. Energy pulsed out of the stupid mark and Taako barely noticed that the Breach was doing the same. Something cold touched the back of his neck and the pain slowly faded to what it was before. Just in time to see Cassandra kneeling in front of Taako, keeping him from falling face-first into the snow.

“Each time the Breach Expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you.”

“Well that is just fan-fucking-tastic!”

“There are... some who think it may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

“The key? You guys aren’t going to try sacrificing me in order to try and appeal to your gods, are you? Because I know I am drop-dead gorgeous but I would rather not drop dead.”

“No. We have something else planned, but we will test it first on one of the smaller rifts,” Cassandra said, looking very annoyed that Taako would think that she would do that.

Which, ya, they aren’t a sacrificial cult. 

“Right. Hell, let’s give it a try. I would rather not die so soon into the year.”

Cassandra gave a nod and helped Taako up, still pushing him along as they walked out the gates of the town. A few of the soldier that saw them glared at Taako, which he expertly ignored, but Cassandra took that as a suggestion to launch into a monologue about what happened. Which was that everyone thought he did it since no one else survived. They were all mad because their religious leader was one that died, and she was going to bring ‘peace’ between the ‘mages’ and ‘templars’ that were fighting. Cassandra finished with a very heroic end that would have made Magnus weep.

“Open the gates! We are heading into the valley!” Cassandra called out as they crossed a bridge revealing more snowy roads. 

There were a lot of people running back to the town, but they keep jogging, which Taako was really not into. However when the buttcrack had another tremeber and Taako fell to his knees in pain once more, he figured shortening this trip by running might be necessary. 

“The pulses are coming faster now,” Cassandra said as she practically lifted Taako up. 

“Of course it is. Time sensitive things never get easier the closer you get to the deadline.” Taako grabbed his burning hand in the other one in a effort to lessen the pain. 

“You could say that.”

They continued jogging down the road until they got to another bridge.

“Why are all your bridges gated?” Taako asked, not even that interested in the answer, but before Cassandra could give one, energy bolts from the Breach came crashing down right in front of them.

The bridge broke apart and Takko tumbled down before he could even cast feather fall. They landed on top of the iced-over river below, and now Taako’s head hurt as well as his hand.

Then to make things  _ even better, _ another one of the energy bolts came down casing a rip into the plane of Magic and what Taako assumed was a demon came out. It was an ugly, hooded figure that looked like something out of a horror movie and Taako wanted nothing to do with it.

“Stay behind me!” Cassandra yelled as she drew her sword and shield. 

Taako was perfectly fine waiting this battle out. He didn’t have his wand or even components, so he was a bit fucked for anything more than a cantrip. Though, with how the plane was, Taako could probably do some simple elemental magic, but Taako was more then good out here. 

Just as Taako sat down on one of the fallen barrels that didn’t break, another demon come out of a rift that formed right at Taako’s feet.

“Fuuuck!” Taako moved to get further away before trying to attack, but a chill touch hit the demon before he could do anything.

“Taako, are you alright?” Barry in his lich form asked, hovering up where the bridge once was.

“What do you think? I have a magical hole in my hand, Barold!”

“Demon! You said you would stay at the conclave!” Cassandra walked over with her sword pointing at Barry.

“Demon? You think that Barold is a demon?” Taako asked with a grin.

“You know that thing?” Cassandra was now pointing the sword at Taako, but she looked more confused than angry.

“Rude. You don’t get to call Barold a thing just because he’s currently lacking genitals and a flesh body.”

“T-Takko!” 

Taako just kept grinning at how Cassandra almosted looked apologetic, and he didn’t need to look to know that Barry got embarrassed again. 

“Fine.  _ Barold _ can stay. But if he turns on anyone, it will be your life.”

“Got it.” Taako said, making the OK sign, which just confused Cassandra as she re-sheathed her long sword. 

“I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless,” Cassandra looked to Barry at that, before sighing and turning back to Taako. “There should be some weapons along the bridge. Prepare yourself.”

Taako started looking through the falling goods, finding a cool-looking staff and some stuff he didn’t need. Barry floated down next to him and even with the skelly face, Taako could tell Barry wanted to Talk.

“Spit it out, Bluejeans.”

“Can you really not remember what happened or was that just you... being you?”

“Are you calling me a liar? I thought Lup and I taught you to know better.”

“Taako, please.”

Taako pulled the bag over his shoulders, taking a look at Cassandra who was glaring at them.

“ _ It got foggy once we entered the temple, then I can’t remember anything. But I can tell there is something there to be remembered _ .” Taako said in a hushed tone, not even realizing he switched to Elvish. 

Barry nodded his head and followed behind Taako was they walked to where Cassandra was waiting.

“I didn’t realize you were a mage.” Cassandra said, looking at the staff.

“I’m also gay, so glad we got that all cleared up,” Taako said as Cassandra glared even harder and Barry sounded like he was going to choke when he didn’t even need to breathe.

“Let’s get going.” Cassandra said, leading the way. As she obviously did not feel like talking about this any more.

“Taako, Mage is what they call the sorcerers here. They don’t have Wizards,” Barry explained once he regained his composure. 

“Huh.”

That was a little odd, but not that uncommon. Well, the wizard part was, but sorcerers being more common than wizards was something they had seen a few times.

Along the way to the rift that Cassandra wanted to test out they had to fight a few more demons. However, now that Taako could uses all of his spells and Barry had his unlimited lich magic, it was a piece of cake. Even Cassandra was looking impress with their quick work.

“We’re getting close to the rift,” Cassandra said once they started climbing some stone steps. “You can hear the fighting.”

“So maybe now would be a good time to tell me about this test you have in mind? Because I do not do well with pop quizzes.” 

“There is no time.” Cassandra said, and Taako looked to Barry who gave an ever-so-helpful shrug.

“In other words, you don’t know,” Taako said, but Cassandra was already in the fight.

This time Taako could tell that the portal the demons were coming out of wasn’t due to the bolts of energy like the other ones. Insead there was a smaller portal that was there, probably  one of the rift that Cassandra has been mentioning. Which meant that dealing with the demon was pointless because more would keep slipping out.

Then some bald elf grabbed his hand.

“Whoa, what do you think you’re doing my dude?” Taako asked as he pulled away, only the other elf didn’t let go.

Insead he pulled his hand up to the rift, and Taako could feel the mark in his hand responding to it. It almost felt like the drain after using up a spell slot, only slower and more drawn out. Taako could feel the rift closing and that was just a little freaky.

“What the hell? What did you do?” Taako said, once the bald elf released his hand and Taako took a few steps away.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.”

“Bulllllshit. You knew that this thing was going to do that!” Taako waved his glowy hand around and was at least happy to see Barry floating next to him because this was  **not** a good situation for Taako.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark on your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake... And it seems I was correct,” the elf said, and Taako was not liking how smug he looked.

“Meaning it could also close the breach itself.” Cassandra walked over, apparently deciding to ignore Barry rather than glare at them now.

“Possibly,” Solas said before turning to Taako. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

And Barry started laughing.

“Shut UP Barold!”

“A demon with a sense of humor. Now I’ve seen it all,” a beardless dwarf with a crossbow said, fixing his gloves and trying to look cool.

“I’m really not a demon. And my name is Barry, not Barold.”

“No. You aren’t a demon,” the elf said, and Taako was really not liking the look he was giving Barry.

Barry might be a lich, but he was also  _ Barry Bluejeans _ .

“Varric Tethras: Rouge, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong,” the dwarf said, giving Cassandra a wink who sneered in disgust. 

“And i’m Taako, from TV. The best transmutation wizard and cook you will ever meet.” Taako said, and gave Varric a wink just for the hell of it.

Also you got to give him props for wearing a v-neck all the way down back his chest in the snow. This Dwarf had more fashion sense that Barry, Merle, and Magnus combined. 

“Haha, oh, I think we will get along just fine,” Varric said with a grin Taako readily returned.

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated Varric, but-” Cassandra started saying.

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

Cassandra grunted and backed off.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live,” the bald elf said, and before Taako could comment on that, Varric spoke up.

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’”

“O-kay, a little creepy, but thanks?”

Solas nodded before turning to Cassandra. “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner may be a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine  _ any _ mage having such power.”

“Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly,” Cassandra said once she started moving again.

“Well, Bianca’s excited!” Varric said as he gestured to his bow.

Taako looked to Barry. 

“I’m going to sleep for a week after this.”

“I would be right there with you... if I could sleep.”

“ _ Not my fault you died so soon into the cycle. It hasn’t even been a week, _ ” Taako mumbled in elvish, causing Barry to give a nervous laugh.

They came across another gated bridge, only with a rift in front of it, so now Taako could see the usefulness of the gate. Barry made quick work since demons aren’t considered undead and therefore all his spells worked on them. Then all Taako needed to do was wave his hand at it and it closed like it the first one had.

“The rift is gone! Open the gates!” Cassandra called out.

“Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful,” Varric commented. 

Taako rolled his eyes.

“Oh yes. I now have a key to close any portal I want. Just want I always wanted.”

At the end of the bridge was one of the religious people and that hooded lady from before. 

“Ah, here they come,” the guy said. 

The lady walked up to them.

“You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-”

“I know who he is,” the guy said, looking to Taako. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

Taako gave a nervous laugh, wondering if he should just take a page out of Barry’s book and go invisible. 

“‘Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!” Cassandra said, taking a step closer.

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

“We serve the most holy Chancellor, as you well know,” the hooded lady stepped in and said.

“Justina is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey  _ her _ orders on the matter!”

“Well then maybe we can talk after you do that,” Taako suggested, and immediately regretted speaking up when all eyes went to him.

“You shouldn’t even be alive!” he yelled before sighing. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late.”

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route,” Cassandra said. 

The hooded lady stepped forward.

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky.”

“Listen to me,” The Chancellor butted in again. “Abandon this now before more lives are lost!”

Taako snorted at how it almost sounded like he cared, when the Breach let out another tremble and pain shot through Taako. He grabbed his hand and was barely able to remain standing. He felt the cold presence of Barry at his arm even though he couldn’t see him, which helped a little. When Taako got it under control, Cassandra was standing in front of him.

“How do  _ you _ think we should proceed?”

“You’re asking me what I think? After the dick head over there just tried to order my death?” Taako asked in disbelief. 

“You have the Mark,” Solas helpfully explained.

“And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own...”

“What do you want me to do? Flip a coin?” Taako said, and he felt that coldness on his arm again. Barry probably reminding him to chill it on the sass before he gets himself killed.

“Fuck. Fine. Let’s just charge though,” Taako said, not even caring in the slightest about the soldier or scouts or whatever they were going on about.

The sooner they got to the Breach, the sooner Taako could deal with this mark and get things back to normal. 

“Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone,” Cassandra told the hooded lady as they got moving.

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker,” the chancellor said, but who cared about what that ass thought. 

Barry turned visible again one they were past the road, and Taako was secretly grateful that he didn’t just leave. 

Hopefully this would all be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out of the way to get to the interactions between the characters, but then I realized Magnus would want to help and I had to split this chapter up (not that I have even writing that part yet).  
> Anyways, for future chapters it would be great if you left suggestion of characters you want to see interacting.


	4. The Wrath of Heaven part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup, Magnus, and Lucretia decide to help the locals.

Magnus was the one who suggested they help the small army that was trying to fight against the endless wave of demons that appeared out of the plane of Magic. Dad’nport didn’t seem too happy about it, but they have the Light. Their mission was completed for the year, but with how that portal in the sky keeps expanding, they might not even make it that long.

Lup was going. She knew Taako died, and the fact that even after three days Barry hadn’t come back scared her shitless, but Lup couldn’t help but hope that maybe they were still there at where the temple used to be. 

It was going to suck if she had to deal with the rest of the year without Taako, but Barry was a lich like her. He couldn’t really die. There must be something keeping him from them and there was no good solutions that Lup could come up with. Last cycle they had a run in with a God of Death that tried hunting Barry and her, but the Hunger came before it really became an issue. Lup just kept thinking of what Barry was doing, and what would happen if he got his soul destroyed. Would he even be able to reform next year? 

Blowing up some demons sounded much better than dealing with any of those thoughts.

Magnus and Lup were very gung ho about it and Lucretia said that she wanted to come along and help. Which was fine with Lup. The old men could watch the ship and since Merle had stopped visiting John Hungryboi she didn’t have to worry about Dav being alone if the three of them kick it.

“Ready?” Lup said as she turned to Lucretia and Magnus with a smile that felt a little too forced. 

They could tell, but thankfully both decided not to bring it up quite yet.

It was hell.

There were dead bodies all over the place and they weren’t even at the temple. Davenport dropped them off in a valley and they had to hike up the side, walking straight into the fight that was happening at the base.

Magnus jumped in with his battleaxe out and Lup grinned as she pointed her wand and was able to get five of the demons with one firewall. 

“Who in the maker’s blazes are you three?” some captain looking fellow called out when all the demons were killed.

“We’re here to save your asses!” Magnus said with a half dab, just as the smaller portal up the path contorted and more demons popped out.

It was an endurance run. Lup and Lucretia both attempted to close it using dispel magic (Lucretia’s idea) and a half-formed dimension door (Lup’s) on it. Nothing happened. 

Lup was starting to lose her adrenaline rush since now she was faced with another problem she didn’t know how to solve. Maybe if she had time or Barry, Lup could figure out a way to close all of these portals. There had to be a way, but since it was so saturated with magic, it was hard to lock on to the frequency that they needed to close it. And this was only a baby. Lup couldn’t even start to think of what would need to be done with the one threatening to merge with this plane. 

It was going to kill everyone, and they would be forced to live on another plane for the rest of the year.

They defeated two more waves. Magnus was helping to pull people to the side and Lup was starting to wish Merle came instead of Lucretia or her. Not that there would even be time to heal with how things have been working out.

Then all of a sudden, it stopped.

Lup has been relying on the build-up of magic that always happened before the next wave popped up, but as she turned to where the portal was, instead of a pale green energy there was only...

“Taako! You’re not dead!” Magnus called out as Lup ran over to her brother and Barry, who was hovering nearby.

“Are you sure? Because I certainly feel like it...huff.” 

Lup pulled a Magnus and hug/tackled Taako, who took a moment to hug her back before laughing it off.

“Missed my face that much?” Taako said with a cocky smile, though Lup knew he was just as relieved as she was to see him.

“As if,” Lup said with a half-laugh as she released Taako and gave Barry a raised eyebrow even though she was too relieved to even pretend to be annoyed. “What was the hold-up, ghost boy?”

“Ah, Taako was unconscious and just woke up... Sorry I didn’t let you guys know, but I didn’t want to leave him,” Barry explained as Taako huffed at the idea of people caring for him.

“You could have sent a Message,” Lucretia pointed out, and man Lup wished Barry was a flesh boy so she could see him blush.

“Oh, I um, didn’t think of that.”

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done,” some fancy fur-wearing soldier said as he walk over to the very buff lady that Koko was traveling with.

“Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the Prisoner’s doing,” Cassandra said as she turned to show off their group.

“Really Koko? You got caught?”

“I was unconscious Fruit-Lup!”

The commander took a few steps to them, looking between Taako and Lup, probably unable to tell which one was the ‘Prisoner’.

“I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.” 

Lup could feel her brother roll his eyes next to her.

“Next time you might want to start that with a thank you. But seriously Koko, how the hell did you do that?” Lup asked, completely cutting off the guy from saying anything else.

“Insead of being blown up like Barold I got this,” Taako said as held up his hand that crackled with the same energy as the portals.

“Shit.”

“Yea,.” Taako agreed, wincing slightly as it pulsed in time with the portal overhead.

“The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there,” Lup heard the Commander tell Cassandra.

“Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time Commander,” Cassandra told her group before turning back to the guy.

“Maker watch over you - for all our sakes,” he said before leaving.

“I assume you all will be joining us?” Cassandra asked as she looked over Lup and everyone. 

“Hell yeah! I can’t let my bro do all the work. I’m Lup by the way, and I love the butch hair with a femme braid that you’re rocking,” Lup said with a wink.

“Ah...I’m Cassandra and we’ll do introductions after this is finished,” the warrior said with a very clear bush.

“I can’t believe you’re flirting in front of poor Barold. Did that wedding that I cooked for mean nothing?”

“Please Koko, you know we have a very open relationship... and besides, Bars likes to watch.”

“I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!” Taako yelled as he covered his ears. 

Or tried to. He flinched when the hand that held a fragment of the plane of magic got close to his head. Then when Lup gave him a concerned look and he just shrugged. Meaning that they would talk about it later.

Magnus ended up leading the front with Cassandra while the rest of the group were somewhere in the middle. They jumped down and were faced with a bunch of corpse that were still burning. 

“That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you... and where you promised to stay, demon.” Cassandra said, and Lup has read one of their magic books that referred to the Plane of Magic as the Fade but...

“Demon? Is she talking about you, Babe?”

“Uh, I think so? I’ve told them I’m not but...”

“Holy shit! They think you, Barold Jean Bluejeans, are a fucking demon?” Lup started grinning again.

“I take it you are all friends with this demon?” Cassandra said, and Lup was trying not to laugh.

“You do! Oh shit. This is great! What are you a demon of? Nerdy stuff and denim?”

“You got me. I’m the demon of denim, the Denim Demon,” Barry deadpanned, which was the last straw and both Lup and Taako started cracking up.

“So seeker, do you really think Barold is a demon now?” the dwarf said with a knowing smile that Cassandra huffed at.

“We don’t have time for this,” Cassandra said as she moved passed them.

There were more and more bodies as they moved, and Lup was starting to wish she was also a lich so she didn’t have to deal with the smell. Burnt flesh was NOT good, even without her mind thinking that one of these people could have easily been Taako.

When they got through the ruins to where the main part of the temple would have stood there was just a hole with the center column partly there. And of course a rift that extended all the way up to the one in the sky.  

“The Breach  _ is _ a long way up,” the dwarf commented.

Lup was willing to bet if Taako tried closing the lower rift it will seal the sky one, or at least weaken it. Then they could cast fly or get Cap’nport to fly them if he was feeling like being a daredevil.

“You’re here. Thank the Maker.”

Lup turned to see a lady with a purple hood and red hair with a bow on her back run up to Cassandra.

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple,” Cassandra ordered before walking to Taako.

“This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” she asked, and Taako gave a nervous laugh.

“Why fucking not. You bozos have a plan to get me up there or am I going to have to use a spell slot?”

“No. This rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the breach,” the bald elf said as Lup exchanged a look with Taako.

“Then let’s find a way down, and be careful,” Cassandra said, and almost like Magnus knew she was going to say that, he just jumped over the balcony.

“Mangus!” Lucretia cried, though she didn’t sound too worried. “There is a path!”

“Ohh. Well, you guys do that. I’ll get started!” Magnus said, though this rift looked like it was already partly closed.

“I’m not jumping down there and breaking my legs,” Taako announced as he walked to the path.

They had hardly even started their decent when a deep, evil-villain sounding voice filled the area. “Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked, looking a little spooked.

“It... uh.. It sounds like the red crystally guy?” 

“Whomst?” Lup asked and even Taako looked confused.

“A Guess: The person who created the breach,” Bald Elf said, and Barry noded.

“Yeah, he had some orb that was... um... sucking up magical energy.”

“Keep the sacrifice still,” the voice continued, and this time a new voice joined.

“Someone! Help!”

“That is Divine Justina's voice!” Cassandra realized, sounding very shocked. 

Lup had no idea what they were talking about, and a look to her brother proved that he didn’t either.

They had to jump down at the last part, and Magnus was already making friends.

“Took you guys long enough,” Magnus complained as he waved them over to the soldiers he was talking with, both of whom straightened up at the sight of Cassandra. 

“Sorry we aren’t all suicidal like you, Maggie.” Taako said with the roll of his eyes, just as the mark on his hand flared up.

Lup noticed that his ear twitched as he lifted it up, a clear sign that he was in pain but didn’t want to show it. Not too surprising, since Lup couldn’t imagine that having a part of another plane in your hand is very comfortable, but it didn’t make her feel any better knowing that her brother was in pain. And it was likely not going to be solved this cycle. 

“Someone! Help!” the voice of Justina called out again, sounding like she was in another room.

“Oh fucking shit,” a voice all too familiar to Lup said, but when she turned Taako’s mouth was shut.

“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you, but...” Cassandra started to say, when there was another tremor from the breach.

Insead of demons popping out, a vision started to form. Some old lady in a weird hat was being held by magic probably by Mr. Shadowy Villain Man. Then Barry came rushing in with Taako right behind him cursing up a storm.

“Run while you can! Warn them!” Justina yelled, but her sweet Barry was already casting magic at the shadow-man.

“Kill them!” Shadow-man yelled, and there was an explosion and the vision was gone. 

“You  _ were _ there! And you were a human?” Cassandra said as she looked between Taako and Barry. “Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

“I don’t know!” Taako said as Barry gave a quiet yes.

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleed into this place,” Bald elf said with his back to turned to them like some edgelord. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed... albeit temporarily.”

He then finally turned around to speak with them head on. “I believe that with the Mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“That means demons. Stand ready!” Cassandra translated for everyone, and started getting the soldiers ready. 

Magnus and Lucretia ended up helping since both were surprisingly good with tactics (not too surprising if you know them), while Lup stayed with Taako.

“You good bro?”

“Ya, let just get this over with.” Taako said with a sigh.

Cassandra soon walked over with a nod, letting them know everyone was ready. Lup gave him a pat on the back before giving him some space.

A bolt of green energy connected from Taako’s outstretched hand to the smaller rift and he turned his hand, manipulating the plane inself to open up. 

Before, when demons would pop up, there would be three to five areas where the magic would settle. This time there was was only one, but Lup whistled at the size of the beast. 

“I call first dibs!” Magnus yelled as he rushed the demon, obviously getting some natural 20 on his initiative. 

“Now!” Cassandra yelled and soon the archers joined in.

The demon was harder than all the others, but considering that five of them were fighting it with help, it wasn’t as taxing as it could have been. Of course more demons started popping out since the rift was open, but none were as big as the first one. 

“Now! Seal the breach!” Cassandra yelled out as soon as Magnus landed the finishing blow on the big guy.

Taako was already manipulating the rift by time time Lup looked over, brows lowered in concentration. It was already taking longer than the other one and Lup could tell that Taako was putting his all into this. Which was why when it did finally close and Taako started to sway on his feet, Lup was there so quickly it was almost like she used Teleport. 

“Did it work?” Lup heard the dwarf ask as she made sure that Taako was alright.

He was breathing. 

“Solas! The breach is still in the sky!” Cassandra yelled, marching up the the bald elf who was come over to her for some reason.

“Come on Koko, now isn’t the best time to be sleeping,” Lup said as she pulled one of Taako’s arms up and over her shoulder.

Magnus was soon on the other side, looking at Taako with naked concern as he helped her carry him. Not that she needed it, but it was a long walk to where Dav could pick them up.

“The Breach is stable and is no longer growing. It seems the Mark didn’t have enough power to close it completely.” 

Cassandra huffed and Lup saw that they were the next on her list. However, when she saw that Taako was out cold, the anger on her face lessened.

“Your group is more than welcome to stay in Haven and rest. I promise no harm will come to you or your... Barold,” Cassandra said.

“Thanks, but we have a place to chill. Maybe we’ll come visit once Koko is up and figure out what to do next,” Lup said with a smile that she didn’t try putting much energy into.

“We have healers if you need them, but I understand if you would rather be alone for the moment. Meet me in the Chanry when Taako is ready to talk,” Cassandra said before letting them pass.

It was a long walk back, but with Taako at her side and Barry floating back and telling Lucretia everything that happened, Lup felt much lighter. 


	5. The Threat Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition is reborn and Lup really likes Cassandra's style of sticking it to the Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sam for Beta'ing this chapter!

Taako woke up to Lup’s hair in his mouth.

“Oh gross! Lulu wash your hair more, it tastes like ass.” Taako pulled all the blankets to his side of the bed. 

“You’re the one who knows what ass tastes like.” Lup mumbled, clearly still half asleep. 

“Don’t kinkshame me.” 

Taako was about to rub the sleep out of his eyes, when he caught sight of his hand.

“Shit, I was hoping that was all a messed up dream.”

“Really koko? Besides that, it all seemed like a normal day for us.” Lup was sitting up stretching, her hair a complete mess.

“Yeah, well at least it’s over now.” Taako said as he looked at the dumb thing in his hand.

It still felt like his hand was burning, but more like a sunburn rather than the 3rd degree one that was happening yesterday... or whenever he was last wake.

“It’s... not really over yet Koko.”

“What?” Taako turned around to look at his twin who was giving him a apologetic smile.

“You weren’t able to seal it all the way... the Breach thing was just too big. You did stop it from spreading, so great job with that Koko.”

“Still sounds like my job is done.” Taako said as he pulled the blankets back over his head.

He was still planning on sleeping for a week to deal with all this.

“But Koko there is still those rifts all over the place. Not to mention that Cassandra has an idea about how to close the Breach for good. And for now you’re the only one that can stop it.”

“Can’t you and Barold just figure out how this thing works?”

“Maybe, but that will take time Koko.” Lup said before sighing. “They really need our help.”

“That’s not my job Lulu. The hunger is going to come at the end of the year, and then we’ll all be on another planar system, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Taako, we got the Light. But people all over are being attacked by the demons, not to mention the other effects having part of a plane bleed into another will have on the environment in the long term... we need to do something koko.” Lup said that last part in a whisper, and Taako already knew he was going to end up caving to his sister’s wants.

“You have to talk to them because i’m not opening my mouth for anything besides insults and food today.”

“Deal.” Lup said as she gave his mound of blankets a pat. “Now do you want some cinnamon chocolate chip pancakes?”

“... give me a half an hour to get ready.”

Lup’s laughter filled the room before she left, leaving Taako alone.

He stayed in the warmth for a moment longer, before rolling out of the bed with a groan. It was a little surprising Barry was being a creep and watching them sleep, but it was probably late enough that everyone else was up and the nerd decided to be social. 

Taako went through his morning routine, taking almost an hour just washing his hair, before deciding to slip a glove over his glowing hand and heading out to the kitchen. 

“...and apparently they have war dogs! Which, I hope they don’t get hurt, but Dennis said that they are really smart and that’s why they have them as companions!” Magnus was ranting about as he filled his own plate up with the golden brown circles.

“I still don’t think the Cap will let you get a dog Maggie.” Taako said as he took his own seat, mumbling a thanks when Lucretia filled his glass with orange juice.

“But fisher get’s lonely... right ‘cretia?”

“I think Fisher is fine in my room, and I don’t have enough room for another pet.”

“But the dog would be a friend! A new friend Lucretia!”

“I do not want dog hair on any of my clothes.” Taako said firmly, with a promise of burnt sideburns if Magnus tried sneaking another dog onto the ship.

“Fine.” Mangus accepted.

Merle walked in a little later, hands already covered in dirt and whatever he was working on.

“How you feeling kid?”

“I’m fine Merle. Not like you would be able to do anything if I wasn’t.” Taako said, and predictably Merle just laughed it off.

“Hey, with the way Lup and Barry were talking about that thing on your hand, I thought you would be wake up as a skeleton any day now.”

“...How long was I out?” Taako asked between stealing bits of Magnus’s breakfast.

“Only a few days. Barry said it was less then when you first got it.” Lup said as she placed the last of the pancakes onto the plater.

“Where is that nerd?”

“Spy. If you feel like it I thought we could check in with Cassandra and see what her plan is.”

“Wait, did you say Barold is  _ spying _ ? Is he muti-classed as a rogue as well now?!” Taako asked and Lup just shrugged, which honestly Taako wasn't sure what he was expecting.

They talked more and Taako did somehow ended up agreeing to come down to Hevan with Merle and Lup. Magnus and Lucretia were helping Dav check out some other places on the planet and this time came with the bright idea that they should have their stones of far speech.

“I told you I haven’t seen mine since cycle 69!” Mangus said and Lup and Taako giggled at the sex number.

“Maybe they have something like that on this planet, Lup you can keep mine for now.” Davenport said as he tossed her the rock.

“Aye aye captain.” Lup said with the mock solute that Davenport doesn’t even respond to anymore.

“Let me know if anything, and for once I do mean anything, happens.”

With that, they walked out of the Starblaster on the other side of the lake were Haven was. The town looked almost as busy as when they first did a flyby of it, back when the people who were meeting up at the temple were using the town as a hotel.

“So Barry mentioned there is different Fauna and Flora here?”

“Isn’t that normally the case old man?”

Merle shrugged when Taako asked that, and the elf tried he best not to say anything else. But that also meant that he looked up and saw the Breach again. It was still that sickly green but you could no longer see through the otherside. It was more like a fogged up window then an open door now. 

Things got really weird once they got to the gates. Everyone they passed stopped what they were doing and placed a hand over their chest. It was probably some religions thing, and Taako would have just left it at that if it weren’t for the whispers.

“Did you hear? They say that when he come out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over him.”

“The one with the hat! That’s him! He’s the one who stopped the breach from getting bigger”

“The Herald of Andraste.”

Lup looked just as confused as Taako, so he figured it didn’t really matter. Not like Taako was planning on sticking around that long in this town anyways. So what if the towny are crazy?

Lup lead them to the religious church that was the biggest building in the whole town. At the end of the main hall Taako heard the voice of Cassandra yelling at someone. Just as he was about to listen in, Merle opened the door like he wasn’t interested in eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Sorry! Didn’t know I was interrupting a meeting.” Merle said with a laugh, but the three members of the meeting all looked pass him to Taako and Lup.

“Chain him. I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” Chancellor Dickwad said as he pointed to Lup.

“Sorry, you got the wrong elf.” Lup said with a unfriendly grin at the two garued who walked in.

“Disregard that and leave us.” Cassandra said before the Chancellor could response to Lup.

“You walk a dangerous line Seeker.”

Cassandra stood up from where she was hunched over looking at a map and took a few threatening steps over to the Dickwad.

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.”

“Listen, I am not going to stay here if you throw me or Lup in jail.” Taako said, more to Lup then the others, but the Dickwad still acted like he was important to the conversation.

“You should be in jail.”

“No he should not.” Cassandra said, and wow Taako was just feeling that love.

“ _ You could try being nicer. _ ” Lup said in elvish accompanied with a japed to his side when he rolled his eyes.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect.” Leliana said as she walked out from the shadows once again.

“ _ 100gp says she’s a rogue. _ ” Taako said under his breath.

“Perhaps they died with the others - or have allies who yet live. We do have a witness account on who killed the Divine.”

“The account of a demon! Will you also be naming me a suspect?” 

“ _ 200gp on being a bard. _ ” Lup said back, and Taako snorted at the idea.

“You, and many others.”

“But  _ not _ the prisoner.” Chancellor dickwad said, waving to Taako and Lup.

Taako was willing to bet that he still didn’t know switch was switch, but there was no way Lup was going to bet against him on that. 

“I hear the voices in the temple. The Divine called out for help and he responded.” Cassandra said, and Taako snorted.

It wasn’t like he wanted to help.

“So his survival, that  _ thing _ on his hand - all a coincidence?”

“Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour.” Cassandra said, and with that Taako did give a vocal chuckle. 

“Sorry, please go on with how i’m a gift from your god or whatever. It sounds very believable, 10/10 would believe.”

“It does not matter what you believe. You are exactly what we needed when we needed it.” Cassandra said and Taako gave Lup a  _ look _ .

“Hey, maybe you did meet a God. We don’t know what happened between the big boom and when Barry found you.”

“Merle that is not helping.” Taako hissed because it’s not funny if people actually believe this crap.

“The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it.” Leliana said and before Taako could comment the dickwad spoke up again.

“This is  _ not _ for you to decide.”

Cassandra then slammed a big ass book on the table and everyone outside their goup looked spooked.

“You know what this is Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” Cassandra announced, getting all in the Dick’s grill before continuing. 

“We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval.”

Lup whistles aprovenly and the dick left without another word.

“This is the Divine’s directive: rebuild the inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos.” Leliana started explaining-but-not-really, giving the book a very contemplative look.

“We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no number, and now no chantry support.” She continued.

“But we have no choice: we must act now. With you at our side.” Cassandra said, looking to Taako.

“No.” Taako said at the same time Lup said “Yes.”

“Whao, a twin disagreement. Been awhile since that happened.”

“Shut up-”

“Not now-”

“-Merle.” 

“-Weed Daddy.”

Taako gave Lup another  _ look _ .

“Koko, you said you would help.”

“Well I wasn’t expecting some sort of organization. We don’t even know what the ‘Inquisition of old’ is!”

“It preceded the chantry: the people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad.” Leliana decided to explain.

“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more.” Cassandra picked up after Leliana.

“Oh in that case it’s a Fuck no.”

“Taako.”

“It’s alright. You can go.” Leliana said and Taako narrowed his eyes at the red head woman.

“You should know that while some believe you Chosen, many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us.” Cassandra tagged on.

“No, I’m good on the whole protection stick. If you made this deal like 90 years ago I might have taken it though.” Taako said with a hollow laugh.

“We can help you.” Leliane said, and Taako was starting to get annoyed with this passive aggressive cop and ‘be a good person’ cop routine they are doing.

“It will not be easy if you stay and help, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you.”

“Yes I can. By the end of the year everything will be back the way it always is for cha’boy.”

“What do you mean by that?” Cassandra asked.

“Nothing much, just about a year from now a plane obsessed with vore will come and wreck your shit. But it’s fine because Johnny boy will just follow us instead of eating this world.”

“This isn’t time for your jokes.”

“Sadly my brother isn’t doing a goof. The reason why we came here to being with was to find an object that the hunger need in order to absorb other planes of reality. We found it, so you don’t need to worry about that, but it will still come. And it will be like the world is ending. But it seemed like the world was ending just the other day, and I want to help.” Lup said with her serious face.

“I would like to know more about this later, but for now we welcome your help.” Cassandra said after a long pause.

“I wouldn’t mind lending a hand either, I could even do some healing if your people need it.”

“You? Healing? Now  that is a rare sight.” Taako spat.

Only to notice that everyone was looking at Taako. 

Not Merle. Just all the girls, which was starting to get just a little intimidating even though he knows Lup has his back if it come to a fight.

“You do not have to decide now, but it would make thing easier.” Cassandra said, but Taako just waved a hand at her.

“No, it’s fine. If Lulu’s doing this I would get dragged in sooner or later.”

“I wouldn’t have forced you to if it really made you comfortable.” 

“I know.” Taako said quietly.

“Then you will also help us restore order?” Cassandra asked as she held out a hand. 

Taako really would like nothing more then the get out of the building and hide in the Starblaster kitchen until the cycle was over, but since he was already here...

“I’ll help, but on my terms.” Taako told her, told all of them really, as he gave a weakass handshake.

“It will take some time to get everything ready, but feel free to stay as long as you wish.” Cassandra said and Taako took that as his moment to get the hell out.


End file.
